1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and device for reducing power drain while camped on a wireless local area network.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a wireless communication device can receive service using unlicensed mobile access services. For example, wireless communication devices can receive service from wireless local area network services that utilize technology such as eNodeB network technology, pico cell network technology, Bluetooth technology, 802.11 technology, ad hoc wireless local area network technology, infrared technology, or any other wireless local area network technology.
When a wireless communication device is on a wireless local area network, even when there is no dedicated connection, such wireless communication devices are designed and required to perform measurements of neighboring cells. These require consumption of power. These are needed for the wireless communication devices to reselect.
There is a need to minimize unnecessary power drain. Thus, there is a need to optimize and reduce unnecessary power drain of a wireless communication device without compromising on the performance.
It would be considered an improvement in the art, if when a wireless communication device is camped on a local area network, enters a scheduled quiet time and the quality of service meets a predetermined threshold, neighbor cell measurements could be made at a reduced scanning interval. When these three criteria are met, reducing a scanning interval could help to minimize unnecessary power drain of a wireless communication device and prolong the useful battery life of such a device.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for minimizing unnecessary power drain and extending battery life in connection with wireless communication devices.